


It’s just a Lily

by Coolcool1111



Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcool1111/pseuds/Coolcool1111
Summary: Soulmate AU, matching marks appears on each person of something important to them and their soulmate. Shope says hers is just a lily, but why won’t she show fit if that’s all it is.
Relationships: Tyler Bowman/Jennifer Shope
Kudos: 2





	It’s just a Lily

“Shope c’monnnn. Let us see,” Kevin whined as he grabbed at Shope’s jacket.  
“I told you Kevin, it’s just a lily. Nothing special. I’d rather not remove my PANTS!” she yelled pushing him away.  
“Noobs what is going on?” Mem yelled at the two fighting.  
“Shope won’t let us see her soul mark.”  
“What is this, soul mark?”  
“It’s a human thing. You get a mark on your skin appears that matches your soulmates and shows something important to your relationship,” Tyler explained.  
“And I just got mine over the weekend and I told y’all, it’s just a lily on my hip nothing to get worked up about.” Shope pulled the jacket around her torso tighter refusing to let them see her mark.  
“Its not fair. I showed you all mine,” Kevin whined while brushing some of his hair off his forehead to expose a small bonfire tattooed.  
“Doesn’t mean you need to see mine. Bug Tyler when he gets his,” Shope said before grabbing her backpack and stalking out of the galacticus before her friends.  
“Just leave her Kev,” Tyler said he and his remaining friends grabbed their bags.  
“I will not leave it! If it was nothing we would have seen it. So I will see her soul mark. If. It. Kills me,” Kevin proclaimed and stopped out of the space ship.  
“This is gonna end badly. Right?” Zen asked.  
“Oh big time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin spent the next week trying to catch Shope’s soul mark. Attacking her, he even tried to find an animal to transform into to get x-ray vision. Somehow Shope was one step ahead of him each time. He knows she bought the makeup she used to cover it just for this occasion. He found himself with the Tyler and the Roach in gym class, watching Shope hurl a ball at one of their various classmates.  
“I don’t get why you’re so wrapped up in this Kevin, it’s not like you want Shope to be your soulmate,” Tyler said as he dodged a ball coming for his head.  
“I don’t get why YOU’RE not invested. Aren’t you really into her,” Kevin accused.  
“Uh what no no no no no. No.”  
“Right, cause when she said it was ‘just a lily’ you obviously didn’t have a beaten down look cause you’re allergic to them.”  
Tyler felt his face heat up. So what if he was a little upset that his best friend and definitely not crush’s soul mark showed something that was so totally not him. Doesn’t mean he wished it was something that could be him.  
“Fine suppose I did have a crush on her, and suppose I did want to know what her soul mark was, how would you find out? She’s been ducking you the past week.”  
“Why not ask Amy?” Roach suggested. Kevin and Tyler shared a look before face palming. She was in their PE class, so she changed out with the girls and Shope, plus the two had become slight friends so maybe…  
“Yo Amy!” Kevin yelled across the gym to get her attention.  
“Hey boys. What’s up?”  
“So, we were wondering, you know a lot of people’s soul marks in school, right?”  
“Yup, all the girls, all the drama students, and some others here and there. Why? Did you just get yours?”  
“No, but shope did. And we wanted to help her find her soulmate. Anyone you know with a mark that has a lily?” Kevin asked trying to skirt around him not knowing the true mark. Amy just gave him a weird look.  
“Why a lily?” Amy asked.  
“Because that’s…her…soulmark,” Tyler hesitated as he chewed on his lip.  
“Aren’t you guys her best friends, did she not show you? Jenny’s soul mark has nothing to do with lilies.” Their jaws dropped.  
“Oooh, I might have overstepped.”  
“Amy now you legally need to tell us what it is.”  
“If Jenny didn’t want to say than it’s her decision. I only know cause we all change out in the locker room,” Amy explained.  
“But why wouldn’t she want to show us?”  
“Well I am definitely not saying this is Jenny’s situation, but I do know some people don’t want to show their soulmarks because they know who it belongs to. Just a thought,” Amy said as the whistle blew signaling class was over and it was time to change out. She gave a small wave before jogging over with the rest of the girls. The boys lagged behind so they could talk privately.  
“You guys don’t really think Shope is hiding it because she knows who her soulmate is? Right?” Tyler asked.  
“I mean, why else would she hide it?”  
“But why it’s not like we’re gonna make fun of her, at least not more than we made fun of you when you got yours.”  
“Maybe it’s not how we’ll react, but how the very being of the relationship will be affected,” Roach offered. Before they could unpack all of that, a loud scream was heard through the hallway as a large beast burst through into a gym carrying a few students above their heads. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A giant infected Venus flytrap was truthfully pretty standard for them at this point in their lives. Shope had grown accustomed to almost dying at least once a week. So being dangled above the gym by a plant was definitely not the worst thing to ever happened to her while at school, hell considering the week she’s had since her stupid soulmark appeared and the girls going crazy, this didn’t make top 10 even if she didn’t have her battle ball or powers. Having her friends attempt to fight the beast without her gave her a moment to think. And there was a lot to think about.

It all started about a week earlier when her soul mark had appeared, which sent her into a panic. She confided in her mother how she knew who it had to be, but she was brushed off.  
“Don’t worry darling,” she said. “Soulmarks are never that specific. Besides what are the chances that you soulmate is someone you go to school with.” She knew her mom was technically right, she knew she was just trying to help, but she also knew she panicked because she desperately wanted it to be her best friend she had known for years, but now it seemed so real. She liked that statistically speaking the chances of her soulmate being anyone from her town was small, hell it being someone from her school was even smaller. But when she stared at the slingshot pulled back with a battle ball nestled in the sling she realized she had a 50/50 shot of who it could be, either Roach or Tyler who had yet to receive their marks. And then her P.E. class took notice when they were changing out. And Amy, bless the girl’s heart, had always been a fan of the Superdudes since the time Tyler had saved her from the fire virus back in 7th grade, and almost immediately identified the shape of the battle ball being super hero related even if she didn’t know exactly what it was. So Shope was now attracted to her best friend, almost 100% positive about the two people her soulmate could be, and now the center of locker room drama because her soulmate might be a superhero. But it was fine. It was totally fine. Crushing on her best friend was fine, being flailed around in the air with a bunch of screaming classmates was fine. Falling from the ceiling as her friends finally removed the virus. That was not as fine as there others.  
Shope shut her eyes as she braced to hit the floor, but instead of the hard floor, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and suddenly her feet were on the floor. She opened here eyes and felt her cheeks begin to burn as she found herself being held but her crush and possible soulmate. She was acutely aware of how his hand sat on her hip, only clothing between his hand and her soulmark.  
“Um, there you go, civilian. Glad to see that you’re safe,” Tyler said trying to keep up the charade of not knowing her. Shope pushed him away a little quicker than she should have.  
“Could’ve been quicker at finding the weak spot,” Shope chided. “But thanks.”  
“Alright students. Due to the damages from the events at the end of 2nd period, the rest of the school day has been postponed. Gather your stuff and head home,” Principal Wormeramer announced over the intercom. The guys took that as their sign to teleport away so they could detransform in private. Leaving Shope to deal with the aftermath.  
“OMG Jenny, are you ok??” Amy cried as she pulled Shope into a hug.  
“Ya a little shaken.” If Shope was lying she couldn’t tell at this point.  
“Did you see how the blue Superdude looked at you? What if-“  
“Don’t say it.”  
“What if he’s your soulmate. I saw how you looked at him don’t deny it.” This girl really would be the death of Shope.  
“Look Amy, just drop it. Please. For me,” she pleaded.  
“Fine. But we will come back to this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler teleported himself, Kevin, and Roach into the boys locker room thankful to see they were alone. It was easier to transform and change here then find somewhere else and make the trek back to the locker room.  
“So are you STILL gonna do your whole ‘woah is me I’m not her soulmate’ thing cause it’s obvious she’s into you and lying to us about the mark,” Kevin asked.  
“Dude I really don’t care that much Kevin.” An obvious, and bad, lie. Tyler slipped his shirt off, and felt his friends’ eyes focused on him.  
“Kev I get it it’s a lie we all know it’s a lie,” Tyler said as he tried to focus on anything else.  
“No dude it’s. Your back.”  
“What about my back?”  
“Damn Roach I bet this is why Shope didn’t show hers.”  
“Oh most definitely.” The two let out a laugh as Tyler grew more confused and annoyed.  
“Ok seriously what’s on my back,” he demanded folding his arms.  
“It’s definitely not your soulmark,” Roach said with a smile. Tyler saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned looked to Kevin who had his phone out and was quickly sending out a message.  
“And there. Sent to Shope.”  
“WHAT?!!?”  
“Oh come on. This is going to be good for everyone of us. We now know Shope’s soulmark, and you can finally deal with this. Zenblock is not here to transform into you like he did in the 7th grade to ask Amy out and I will not hold note cards up for it. And look at that,” Kevin held up his phone to show a series of texts from Amy asking for details about what it means and about how Shope was apparently throwing up.  
“Between spurts of nausea Shope told Amy to tell you to meet her at her place after dinner. Have fun.” Kevin waved them left with Roach leaving Tyler alone to gather his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shope looked up from where she sat on her bed when she heard Tyler teleport into her room. She went to say hello, but he immediately start talking before she could.  
“Look I don’t even know what my mark is Kevin just snapped the picture I have no idea what it is I know you already know your mark and I’m really sorry,” Tyler babbled on.  
“Tyler it’s fine. Kevin’s trash decisions are not your fault.”  
“Oh. Then why did you want to see me?” Shope wring her hands. She had finally moved past the intense nausea she had felt when she first opened the picture Kevin had sent her, but now finally talking it out with Tyler she felt some of the queasiness return.  
‘Screw it she thought.’ She thought.  
“I’ve had a crush on you for, almost forever,” Shope admitted. She hated herself for going straight into it but she knew if she danced around the issue she would never actually say it.  
“I never told you because I knew you liked Amy, and even when you stopped liking her you admitted to not wanting to date until you got your soulmark and met your soulmate and-“  
“I only said that because I wanted to date you but never wanted to get my hopes up,” Tyler quick to cut her off.  
“What?”  
“Shope you’re the smartest, one of the funniest, and just all around probably most amazing person I know. I said I was waiting until my soulmark because I wanted a reason to not face my feelings.” Tyler moved across the room to sit next to Shope. His hands shook slightly as he took her hand and laced their fingers together. Shope felt herself slowly begin to lean in, and when Tyler noticed he followed suit. Then right as their lips were about to meet-  
RING  
“Damn it,” Tyler muttered as he pulled out his phone to see Kevin trying to call him.  
“Not today Satan,” Shope said as she plucked the phone from his hands, silenced the ringer and dropped it to the floor. She quickly leaned in hoping to not be interrupted again and connected their lips.  
She noticed his lips were chapped and rough from how he would nervously chew on his lip. She made a mental note to make him use chapstick more if this were to become a common occurrence. He noticed the sweet strawberry flavor that came from her lips, like she had anticipated this and used the only lipgloss she had. He definitely would make fun of her for abandoning the usual plain chapstick she used in favor of something so girly. Tyler brought his hands onto Shope’s hips trying to pull her closer, right above her mark. Shope followed suit, fingers digging into his shoulders brushing the mark he had yet to see.  
Shope pulled away first, withdrawing her hands to stand from the bed. Hands made their way to the waistband of her leggings.  
“Woah, um, isn’t that taking it kinda fast,” Tyler rushed out as his face began to burn.  
“Get your mind out of the gutters. I just had my first kiss we ain’t moving farther than that. I just think you deserve to finally see our soulmark,” she said as she pulled the waist band down slightly. Tyler’s eyes widened when she had said “our” instead of “my” and his jaw almost dropped as he finally understood why she had been secretive about it. Something so unmistakably them, he probably would’ve hidden it to had his mark shown up first. A smile lit up his face as he looked to Shope.  
‘Maybe I could’ve told her I liked her sooner’ he thought as he stood up to pull her into another kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can not believe you two were too busy making out to help me to the ER,” Kevin whined from his spot on the floor of his room. The call that interrupted their first kiss was because he had found a fire cracker that definitely had been doused in some flammable liquid and needing a ride to the ER to treat his burns. Now his left arm sat completely bandaged and mostly unusable.  
“You shouldn’t have lit a fire cracker you found in the first place,” Shope shot back, seated on Tyler’s lap on Kevin’s bed.  
“I will forgive you for it this one time, because i did meet Daisy.” Kevin thought fondly of the girl with the burnt leg whom he had met in the waiting room, thinking of the small fire mark that sat on her ankle.  
“See you should be thanking us had we gone we would’ve cockblocked you and you two would never have met,” Tyler argued.  
“Whatever. Just don’t make out on my bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was super excited to write this. This show is honestly so fun and cute and idc if it ended and the fandom is slowly dying.


End file.
